Samama (Angel)
Characteristics Samama (Angel) is a silver albino cat who is a Pokemon ranger. She used to have a crush on a Keroro Gunso/''Sgt. Frog'' character named Giroro. But is now in love with Lifty. She also has a baby Pokemon named Prince the Manaphy. She can also use aura powers (example: Aura Blade, Aura Sphere, etc.), a gun and a knife. She can sometimes flip out also. It's like the kind of flip out that Flippy has, as it's a flip out when she gets angry , she tries to attack and/or kill a person. Since Samama has aura powers, Lifty & Shifty can sense her aura. She can imagine Pokemon, too. If she captures one, the Pokemon turns into the real deal. She can also snicker like a Pokemon named Zorua, a Pokemon that can create illusions. Samama also believes in Lammy and her imagination (that would include Mr. Pickels). She may be Splendid's sister. But, Samama is not from his home planet. So, Splendid is Samama's adopted brother. Episodes Starring Roles *Behold the Beauty *Floor It!!!!!!!! *Shopping Mall Battle *The Birthday's Coming Up *Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!!!!!! *You're Gonna Do Exactly as I Say....... *Did You Hear Something....?? *Escape to Rape *Sleepover Challenge *HTF Short: Onii-chan *Christmas Special (2013) Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills *Lifty - 1 ("You're Gonna Do Exactly as I Say.......") *Shifty - 1 ("You're Gonna Do Exactly as I Say.......") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!!!!!!!") Kills (by her Pokemon) Azelf *Shifty - 4 ("Behold the Beauty", "Floor It!!!!!!!!" (along with Mesprit and Uxie), "Shopping Mall Battle", "The Birthday's Coming Up''" (along with Lucario, Quilava and Prince the Manaphy)) *Lifty - 4 ("Behold the Beauty", "Floor It!!!!!!!!" ''(along with Mesprit and Uxie), "Shopping Mall Battle", "The Birthday's Coming Up"'' (along with Lucario, Quilava and Prince the Manaphy)) *SkyWarrior13 - 1 ("Shopping Mall Battle") *Charizard (SkyWarrior13's) - 1 ("Shopping Mall Battle") Mesprit *Shifty - 1 ("Floor It!!!!!!!!" ''(along with Azelf and Uxie)) *Lifty - 1 ("Floor It!!!!!!!!" (along with Azelf and Uxie)) Uxie *Shifty - 1 ("Floor It!!!!!!!!" (along with Azelf and Mesprit)) *Lifty - 1 ("Floor It!!!!!!!!" (along with Azelf and Mesprit)) Lucario *Lifty - 1 ("The Birthday's Coming Up" (along with Azelf, Quilava and Prince the Manaphy)) Quilava *Shifty - 1 ("The Birthday's Coming Up") *Lifty - 1 ("The Birthday's Coming Up" (along with Prince the Manaphy, Lucario and Azelf)) Prince the Manaphy *Lifty - 1 ("The Birthday's Coming Up" (along with Quilava, Azelf and Lucario)) Meganium *Flippy - 1 ("Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!!!" (along with Infernape, Blastoise and Umbreon)) Infernape *Flippy - 1 ("Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!" (along with Meganium, Blastoise and Umbreon)) Blastoise *Flippy - 1 ("Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!" (along with Meganium, Infernape and Umbreon)) Umbreon *Flippy - 1 ("Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!!" (along with Meganium, Infernape and Blastoise)) Deaths *Escape to Rape: Gets killed from the explosion from the out of control forcefield. Occupations and Careers *Pokemon ranger (might be in some future episodes) Relationships *Shifty - Best friend/Rival *Lifty - Best friend/Rival *Splendid - Older adopted brother *Flaky - Best friend *Giggles - Best friend *Petunia - Best friend *Prince the Manaphy - Under Samama's care *Azelf - Under Samama's care *Lucario - Partner *Keroro - Roommate/Rival *Giroro - Roommate/Crush *Dororo - Roommate *Tamama - Roommate *Kululu/Kururu - Roommate *SkyWarrior13 - Best friend *Lumpy - Best friend *Cuddles - Best friend *Toothy - Best friend *Sniffles - Best friend *Russell - Best friend *Disco Bear - Annoying friend *Nutty - Annoying friend/Best friend *Handy - Helping buddy *Lammy - Best friend/imagination believer *Pop - Next door neighbor *Cub - Next door neighbor/Best friend *Mime - Best friend *Flippy - Best friend *Sneaky - Best friend *Mouse Ka-Boom - Best friend Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Silver Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:DeviantArt Characters